Der Orden des gegrillten Truthahns
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Auch Albus Dumbledore hat mal klein angefangen. Doch wie war das Leben als Erstklässler in Hogwarts vor 150 Jahren? Eine mögliche Antwort gibt diese HalloweenGeschichte.


Diesen etwas längeren One-Shot habe ich für eine Halloween-Challenge geschrieben. Wurde rechtzeitig fertig, und habe mit dieser Geschichte den zweiten Platz belegt

Vorgaben: 

Länge: One-Shot: mindestens 5 Seiten, höchstens 38 Seiten  
Mehrteiler: höchstens 5 Chaps à mindestens 5 Seiten

Rating: bis P-16-Slash

Genre: alle

Warning: Kein Mpreg, die FF darf nur in England/ Schottland spielen, Gewalt und Rape dürfen nur angedeutet werden, Master and Slave ist verboten

Stichwörter: Halloween, Kürbis, Quietscheente, Schimmelkuchen, Glubschauge, Orden des gegrillten Truthahnes, jemand soll eine rosa Ritterrüstung tragen, Haarfärbemittel, Kuschelphönix, Perücke, Clown, Maske

Es sollen mindestens 7 in jeder FF vorkommen, ihr dürft euch raussuchen welche ihr nehmen wollt. Natürlich könnt ihr auch mehr als 7 verwenden.

Special Thanks: to abranka, für ihr Blitzbeta knuddel

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren des HP-Univerums gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR. Sie sind nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Hingegen gehören mir sämtliche zusätzlich von mir erfundenen Charaktere sowie die Plotidee.

**Der Orden des gegrillten Truthahns**

Magnus Peyote, Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, saß in seinem Büro und studierte die Berichte über die neue erste Klasse. Es war Anfang Oktober, der erste Monat des neuen Schuljahrs somit vorbei, und so langsam würden die Neuzugänge ihr Potenzial zeigen. Aus diesem Grund hatte er es sich angewöhnt im ersten Quartal regelmäßig Berichte von seinen Kollegen über die Schüler einzuholen.   
Wie es aussah gab es in diesem Jahr nichts Außergewöhnliches. Die übliche Mischung eben – wissbegierige Ravenclaws, gutmütige Huffelpuffs, abenteuerlustige Gryffindors und ein wenig hinterlistige, aber kluge Slytherins. Auch die Kabbeleien zwischen den Gryffindors und Slytherins schienen sich im üblichen Rahmen zu halten. Bislang war nichts dabei gewesen, was sich nicht mit ein paar abgezogenen Hauspunkten und Strafarbeiten hatte wieder regeln lassen. Alles sah also nach einem ruhigen Schuljahr aus.   
Entspannt lehnte sich Professor Peyote in seinem Sessel zurück und lauschte dem Wind, der um die nächtlichen Mauern des Schlosses heulte.

Was der Direktor nicht wusste, war, dass genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, da er zufrieden die Berichte aus der Hand legte, eine Konspiration erster Güte in eben jener ersten Klasse im Gange war. Genauer gesagt bei den Gryffindors.  
Im Schlafsaal der Jungen saßen Timothy, Alnath, Ivar und Albus auf ihren Betten und versuchten so gut es ging ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.   
„Mist!", fluchte Ivar, als er wiederholt mit der Feder Tinte auf das Bettzeug gekleckst hatte.  
„Sei leise", zischte Alnath, dessen Bett der Tür am nächsten stand. „Oder willst du, dass Ulric raufkommt? Wir haben eh nur noch zehn Minuten bis zum nächsten Kontrollgang."  
„Der nimmt sich aber auch gar zu wichtig in seiner Rolle als Vertrauensschüler." Womit Timothy wieder einmal bei seinem Lieblingsthema angekommen war – über seinen Cousin Ulric zu mosern. „Überhaupt, keiner hier nimmt uns ernst. Seht uns doch bloß an. Wie erbärmliche Hauselfen müssen wir vor den Älteren kuschen, und nicht nur, dass wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht hinsetzen dürfen, wo wir wollen, nein, wir dürfen uns nirgends hinsetzen. Mit dem Erfolg, dass wir hier oben unsere Hausaufgaben machen müssen, während sich die da unten über uns lustig machen. Und das alles nur, um dieses Jahr zu überstehen, damit wir nächstes Jahr in der Zweiten sind und es neue Erstklässler gibt, die wir dann wiederum piesacken können. Das kann doch nicht so weitergehen."  
Was Timothy sagte, war zwar nichts Neues, mehr oder weniger das Gleiche sagte er jeden Abend, doch an diesem Abend erhielt er überraschend Unterstützung.  
„Du hast Recht, Tim. Wir sollten etwas auf die Beine stellen, und zwar etwas so Umwerfendes, dass uns alle, sogar die aus der Siebten, dafür Respekt zollen", ließ sich Albus Dumbledore mit einem vergnügten Funkeln in den Augen von seinem Bett her vernehmen. Er war als einziger schon mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig und las jetzt in einem Buch von Gulliver Pokeby, seinem großen Vorbild. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Klassenkameraden wusste Albus nämlich schon genau, was er später mal von Beruf machen wollte – magische Tiere und vor allem Vögel erforschen. Sein größter Wunsch war daher ein eigener Phönix, doch näher als bis zu dem rotgelben Kuschelphönix auf seinem Bett war er der Erfüllung dieses Wunsches leider noch nicht gekommen. Zu dumm aber auch, dass sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erst ab dem dritten Jahr belegen konnten.  
„Ach ja?" Verblüfft sah Timothy seinen Klassenkameraden an. „Ja, genau, du hast Recht, Albus. Genau das sollten wir machen."  
„Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern in euren Tagträumereien", ließ sich Alnath vernehmen, „aber was genau wollt ihr anstellen, um euch Respekt zu verschaffen?"  
„Ja genau, was wollt ihr kleinen Ratten anstellen, um euch Respekt zu verschaffen?", fragte da eine süffisante Stimme von der Tür her.  
„Nichts, selbstverständlich, Cousin Ulric", beeilte sich Timothy dem in der Tür stehenden Vertrauensschüler zu antworten. „Wie könnten wir unwürdigen Erstklässler auch so anmaßend sein, von dir Respekt zu fordern." Dann wandte er sich ganz schnell wieder seinem Buch über Verwandlungen zu, damit sein wichtigtuerischer Vetter nicht sah, wie er bei den letzten Worten die Augen verdrehte und Mühe hatte die Unaufrichtigkeit seiner Worte nicht durch eine entsprechende Mimik zu verraten.  
„Ganz genau, ihr kleinen Rotzbengel. Merkt euch das! Und jetzt arbeitet weiter. Aber leise, wenn ich bitten darf." Damit schloss Ulric die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal der ersten Klasse und ging wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Also ehrlich, manchmal frage ich mich, wieso mein lieber Cousin in Gryffindor und nicht in Slytherin gelandet ist." Timothy warf sich auf den Rücken und blickte frustriert hinauf in seinen Betthimmel.  
„Ganz einfach", erwiderte Ivar trocken, „weil niemand so fies ist wie Drogo Knox. Nachdem der sprechende Hut Drogos Inneres durchleuchtet hatte, musste jeder, der danach kam, wie ein Engel wirken." Tatsächlich war der erwähnte Vertrauensschüler aus dem Haus der Slytherins noch gemeiner und weitaus hinterhältiger als sein Kollege von Gryffindor.  
„Was ist nun mit deinem Plan, Albus?", fragte Alnath, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Tür auch wirklich geschlossen war und kein Ulric draußen lauerte. „Du hast doch einen, oder?"  
„Na ja, noch nicht ganz, aber zumindest eine Idee. Doch zuerst müssen wir einen Ort finden, wo wir uns in Ruhe beratschlagen können. Hier kann es uns schließlich immer passieren, dass Ulric hereinkommt, um nach uns zu schauen."  
„Der einzige Ort, wo er in diesem Turm nicht hin kann, ist der Schlaftrakt der Mädchen. Kein Junge kommt dort hoch, die Treppe befördert einen immer wieder nach unten." Diese Erfahrung hatte Ivar gleich am ersten Morgen gemacht, als er noch vor dem Frühstück zu seiner Zwillingsschwester Imogen gewollt hatte.  
„Schade." Betrübt sah Alnath zu Ivar hinüber. „Dabei wäre das regelrecht perfekt gewesen. Beziehungsweise dann, wenn wir wüssten, dass Sapphire die Mädchen nicht ähnlich drangsaliert wie Ulric uns."  
„Tut sie nicht", erwiderte Ivar verdrossen. „Sie ist mehr damit beschäftigt sich mit ihren Freundinnen über die neusten Klatschgeschichten aus dem Tagespropheten zu unterhalten oder darüber, welche Umhangfarbe wohl im nächsten Sommer en vogue ist."  
„Also wäre der Mädchenschlafsaal geradezu perfekt. Wenn da nur nicht das Problem mit der Treppe wäre", seufzte Timothy.  
„Wieso eigentlich nicht...", meinte Albus und setzte sich auf. „Überhaupt kann es nicht schaden, wenn die Mädchen bei unserer Aktion mitmachen. Denn es ist ja nicht so, dass nur wir unter den Großen leiden müssen; Imogen, Delphine und Florence werden genauso wenig mit Respekt behandelt wie wir. Ivar, kannst du mit Maunzi ihnen eine Nachricht schicken, dass wir heute Nacht um ein Uhr zu ihnen zur Lagebesprechung rüberkommen?"  
„Kann ich machen, Albus..." Ivar winkte die Katze herbei, die er sich mit seiner Schwester teilte. „Aber wie willst du die Treppe überzeugen, dich hoch zu lassen?"   
„Sagt bloß, ihr habt in Zauberkunst nicht aufgepasst! Das Zauberwort, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, heißt ‚Wingardium leviosa'." Vergnügt zwinkerte er seinen drei Kameraden zu. 

Pünktlich um ein Uhr schlichen sich die vier Jungen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und zum Treppenaufgang hinüber, der zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Ein Stoffrascheln am anderen Ende der Treppe ließ erahnen, dass ihre Klassenkameradinnen sie bereits erwarteten.  
„Ivar, seid ihr das?", kam es da auch schon von Imogen.  
„Ja, sind wir", rief ihr Bruder hinauf.  
Albus drängte sich nach vorne. „Hört mir genau zu. Vermutlich reicht die Kraft von einem nicht aus, um mit dem Schwebezauber einen anderen zielsicher schweben zu lassen. Deswegen müssen wir es zu zweit machen. Am besten wäre es, wenn sich Imogen etwa auf die Hälfte der Treppe stellt, und mit mir gemeinsam den ersten Teil übernimmt. Wir werden zunächst Alnath hinaufschweben lassen, er ist der kleinste und leichteste von uns. Wenn Alnath in der Mitte angekommen ist, übernehmen Delphine und Florence meinen Zauber und zu dritt lasst ihr Alnath nach ganz oben schweben. Es ist besser, wenn wir den letzten Abschnitt mit drei Zaubern sichern, denn von dort oben abrupt hinunter befördert zu werden ist schmerzhafter als auf halber Strecke", erklärte er.  
Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es den Erstklässlern dieses Hindernis zu überwinden. Allein das schon bereitete ihnen ein diebisches Vergnügen, hatte es bislang doch als unmöglich gegolten, dass Jungen in die Mädchenschlafsäle gelangen konnten. Und ausgerechnet sie, die stets mit Herablassung behandelten Erstklässler, hatten es geschafft. Ein wenig außer Atem und mit kaum unterdrücktem Kichern verschwanden die sieben in dem Schlafsaal von Imogen, Florence und Delphine.  
„Also, wie sieht euer Plan aus?", fragte Florence, die es sich mit Delphine auf einem der Betten bequem gemacht hatte.  
Alle Blicke wandten sich Albus zu.  
„Na ja, es ist noch kein ganz ausgereifter Plan, aber schließlich will ich ihn ja auch nicht alleine durchführen. Folglich ist noch jede Menge Platz für eure Ideen", begann er. „Eines weiß ich aber schon – wann das Ganze steigen soll. An Halloween! Also in etwas weniger als einem Monat.  
Wie mir mein Cousin Wulfric erzählt hat, findet hier dann immer so eine Art Gruselfest statt. Mit großen Jack-o-latern-Kürbissen, Fledermäusen und so weiter. Halt das Übliche, mehr oder weniger, nur ein wenig größer aufgezogen. Ein Fest, wo sich alle ein wenig gruseln sollen, aber letztendlich ihren Spaß haben, viel Essen und einfach ausgelassen feiern sollen.  
Meine Idee wäre nun, dass wir diesem Halloween unseren ganz eigenen Stempel aufdrücken. Und zwar, indem wir unsere lieben Mitschüler dazu bringen, sich mal richtig zu gruseln. Und damit meine ich jetzt nicht solche Lappalien, wie dass wir die Fledermäuse dressieren, damit sie sich auf ganz bestimmte Schüler stürzen und deren Haare nicht mehr loslassen. Das wäre zu kindisch. Nein – ich rede von richtigem Gruseln und richtigem Ekeln." Gespannt, wie seine Kameraden seine Idee aufnehmen würden, sah Albus in die Runde.   
Auf Timothys Gesicht war eine leichte Enttäuschung zu lesen, die aber weniger auf die Grundidee zu zurück zu führen war, sondern daher rührte, dass er sich im Geiste schon einen Schwarm Fledermäuse auf Drogo und Ulric hatte loslassen sehen. Aber nun ja, bestimmt würde Albus dafür sorgen, dass auch so Ulric dieses Halloween ganz gewiss nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Bestimmt! Sein Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf.  
Auch die anderen waren Feuer und Flamme.  
„Sehr schön. Aber ihr wisst, dass das eine Menge Arbeit bedeutet. Denn die Zeit, die wir in der Bibliothek für die Erledigung unserer Hausaufgaben zur Verfügung haben, wird vermutlich ausschließlich für diese Aktion drauf gehen. Was wiederum mehr Hausaufgaben in den Schlafsälen bedeutet", warnte Albus. „Und natürlich müssen wir dabei äußerst vorsichtig sein, damit uns keiner von den Älteren auf die Schliche kommt."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Das würde zwar eine ziemliche Plackerei werden, aber wenn alles so lief, wie sie es sich vorstellten, war es das allemal wert.  
„Gut, dann lasst uns gleich morgen beginnen. Am besten, jeder von uns überlegt sich bis dahin vielleicht das ein oder andere, was wir machen könnten, und wenn es auch nur die Idee ist. Ob wir sie letztendlich umsetzen können, werden wir noch früh genug herausfinden", schlug Ivar nun vor. „Jetzt aber sollten wir zusehen, dass wir in unsere Betten zurückkommen, nicht dass die Hauselfen hier zum Putzen auftauchen und Ulric melden, dass wir nicht in unserem Schlafsaal sind." Er stand vom Bett seiner Schwester auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Halt!", rief da Delphine. „Das Wichtigste hätten wir beinahe vergessen."  
Gespannt sahen die anderen das Mädchen an.   
„Keine geheime Verschwörung ohne geheimen Bund. Wir sollten dem Ganzen einen Namen geben, eine geheime Gesellschaft gründen. Etwas, das uns ganz alleine gehört."  
Delphine hatte recht. Denn ihre Identifikation als Erstklässler mussten sie sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden aus den drei anderen Häusern teilen, und die Zugehörigkeit zu Gryffindor mit gleich sechs weiteren Jahrgängen.  
„Wie wäre es mit ‚Babayagas Grauen'", schlug Imogen vor, die eine Vorliebe für diese russische Märchenhexe hatte.  
„Ich weiß was Besseres", wischte Timothy ihren Vorschlag triumphierend zur Seite. „Wir nennen uns ‚Orden des gegrillten Truthahns'! Denn vor lauter Ekel werden wir bestimmt die einzigen sein, die den gegrillten Truthahn richtig zu würdigen wissen."  
Diese Begründung rief ein allgemeines, breites Grinsen hervor, und so blieb es bei Tims Namen.

„Hey, wie wäre es hiermit?" Timothy zeigte auf eine Seite in dem Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in dem er blätterte. Der Orden des gegrillten Truthahns hatte sich mal wieder in der Bibliothek getroffen.  
„Sieht echt ekelhaft aus." Angewidert verzog Florence das Gesicht.  
„Was ist das? Inferi?", fragte Ivar, der zwar die Bildunterschrift kopfüber entziffern konnte, nicht aber den dazugehörigen Text.  
„Lebende Leichen."  
„Zeig mal her." Und Ivar zog sich das Buch hinüber. „Das ist echt übel. Wäre zwar wirklich gruselig, allerdings steht da, dass diese Inferi auch sehr gefährlich sind. Und wir wollen die Schule ja nur das Gruseln lehren und nicht wirklich in Gefahr bringen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir über das nötige Können verfügen, um Inferi zu erschaffen. Ha! Hier steht es ja... ‚können nur durch schwarze Magie ins Leben zurückgeholt werden'. Nein danke, ich verzichte. Damit hätten wir nicht nur die Schulleitung gegen uns aufgebracht, sondern bestimmt auch das Ministerium am Hals."  
„Oh ja! Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen vor mir: ‚Erstklässler als Schwarzmagier enttarnt – Hogwarts vor der Schließung.' Das ist kein Scherz der Welt wert." Delphine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Nichts Illegales", bekräftigte Albus. „Wir wollen sogar nach Möglichkeit innerhalb der Schulregeln bleiben. Denn leider, auch wenn uns alle dafür Respekt zollen werden, wird es auch ein paar Hauspunkte kosten, und das sollten besser nicht zu viele sein."  
„Und was ist hiermit?" Imogen hatte in der Zaubertrankabteilung ein Buch über die Behandlung organischer Materie gefunden.  
Neugierig beugte sich Albus zu ihr hinüber. „Ein Schimmeltrank?"  
Imogen nickte. „Und er ist mit den Zutaten aus unseren Zaubertrankkästen herstellbar. Alles was wir zusätzlich züchten müssen, ist etwas Obstschimmel."  
Inzwischen hatte auch Albus die Seite eingehend studiert. „Das klingt echt machbar... Und stellt euch nur vor, wenn wir vorher alle Haustische mit diesen Trank präparieren, das Essen erscheint, und zack, keine Minute später ist alles von Schimmel überzogen! Schimmeltruthahn, Schimmelkartoffelpüree, Schimmelkuchen..."  
„Ekelhaft!" Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ekel und Bewunderung starrte Alnath das aufgeschlagene Buch an.  
„Gar nicht toll", widersprach Ivar. „Denn was sollen wir essen, wenn alles verschimmelt ist? Soviel zu gegrilltem Truthahn."  
„Kein Problem", zwinkerte Albus ihm vergnügt zu. „Wir besorgen uns einfach vorher etwas aus der Küche. Meinem Cousin Wulfric zufolge, drängen einem die Hauselfen dort das Essen förmlich auf."  
„Und hat dir dein Cousin auch verraten, wie wir in die Küche kommen?", fragte Alnath skeptisch.  
„Ja, hat er. Er hat mir außerdem versprochen, mir jede Ferien ein neues Geheimnis über Hogwarts zu verraten."   
„Hast du es gut!", seufzte Timothy. „Sag mal, können wir die Cousins nicht tauschen? Ich hätte auch gerne mal einen tolle Cousin, der mich mag und mich mit Tipps versorgt."  
„Na ja, es wird wohl seinen Grund haben, warum Wulfric nie Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher war", grinste Albus. Schon als Kind hatte er zu seinem unternehmungslustigen Vetter aufgesehen, der es durchaus faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte.  
„Und was hast du gefunden?", fragte Delphine den neben ihr sitzenden Alnath.  
„Einen Farbzauber. Aber ich habe absolut keine Idee, wie wir den anwenden könnten", zuckte er mit den Schultern.   
„Ein Farbzauber?" Florence kicherte.  
„Was ist los? Wieso kicherst du?", wollte Imogen neugierig wissen.  
„Erinnerst du dich an gestern, als wir gerade noch rechtzeitig Sapphire und ihren Freundinnen auf der Treppe ausgewichen sind?"  
Imogen nickte und fing auch an zu kichern. Auf die leicht ungeduldigen Blicke der anderen hin, beruhigte sie sich wieder soweit, dass sie ihnen die Situation vom Vortag erklären konnte. „Wir sind ihnen dann nachgeschlichen. Stellt euch vor, die haben sich eine halbe Stunde lang darüber unterhalten, wieso Rosa so viel kleidsamer ist als Blau, oder jede andere Farbe. ‚Also, für einen zarten, hellen Teint gibt es keine schmeichelndere Farbe als Rosa. Besonders Kirschblütenrosa. Das betont auf so unaufdringliche Weise die natürliche Lebendigkeit eines Gesichts'", ahmte Imogen die Vertrauensschülerin nach.   
„‚Und auf alle Fälle ist es viel kleidsamer als dieses Schwarz. Darin sieht man ja mehr tot als lebendig aus'", imitierte Florence eines der Mädchen, die immer mit Sapphire anzutreffen waren, und zupfte an ihrem Schulumhang.  
„Rosa? Sagt mal, sonst geht es denen aber noch ganz gut. Klingt fast so, als würden die sich wünschen, unsere Schulumhänge wären rosa", empörte sich Timothy.  
„Na, dann müsste es für sie doch wie ein wahrgewordener Traum sein, wenn plötzlich alle Ritterrüstungen im Schloss rosa wären", erwiderte Albus amüsiert.  
„Also wirklich, ich weiß nicht, ob das eher in die Kategorie ‚gruselig' oder doch ‚ekelig' fällt", schauderte Ivar. „Aber eigentlich auch egal, denn eines ist sicher: Den anderen Schülern wird es einen ziemlichen Schock versetzen."  
„Genau! Und dann können wir meinen schockierten Cousin Ulric, wenn er uns blöd kommen will, auch gleich in eine dieser rosa Ritterrüstungen stecken", meinte Timothy begeistert.  
Auch die anderen mussten bei dieser Vorstellung lachen.  
In diesem Moment tauchte die hagere Gestalt von Dustin Alexander, dem Bibliothekar, auf und bereitete der Ordenssitzung ein ziemlich abruptes Ende.

„Weiß jeder, was er zu tun hat?", fragte Albus in die Runde.  
Die anderen nickten.  
„Tim, Florence und ich provozieren in der Eingangshalle einen Streit und lassen uns von Ulric oder Drogo überraschen. Ulric wäre natürlich besser, weil wir bei ihm besser wissen, wie wir ihn so manipulieren können, dass er uns als Strafarbeit die Große Halle auskehren lässt", sagte Ivar.  
„Alnath und ich fangen mit den Ritterrüstungen an", meinte Delphine.  
„Genau, und Imogen und ich gehen in die Küche und kümmern uns um das Essen. Aber denkt dran, wir haben nicht viel Zeit", wies Albus noch einmal seine Mitstreiter drauf hin.  
Damit stoben die sieben auseinander.  
Vor einem Gemälde mit einer Obstschale blieben Imogen und Albus stehen.   
„Und jetzt?", fragte Imogen neugierig.  
„Die Birne kitzeln... Ich frage mich zwar, wieso man ein Gemälde kitzeln soll, aber auch egal." Albus streckte sich, um an die Birne heranzureichen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden fing die Frucht zu kichern an und das Bild schwang zur Seite um die beiden Schüler einzulassen.  
In der Küche herrschte Hochbetrieb ob des bevorstehenden Festmahls, dennoch wandten sich sofort einige Hauselfen Albus und Imogen zu, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie sie den jungen Herrschaften zu Diensten sein könnten.  
„Wir hätten gerne etwas zu essen. Zum Mitnehmen. Und zwar für etwa 50 Personen", erklärte Albus.  
„50 Personen?", quiekten die Elfen aufgeregt.  
„50 Personen?", fragte auch Imogen irritiert.  
„Ja, 50 Personen. Dafür braucht auf dem Tisch von Gryffindor nicht ganz so viel zu sein, wie sonst."  
„Aber Albus", versuchte Imogen ihren Klassenkameraden in seinem Vorhaben zu unterbrechen.  
„Imogen", wandte er sich ihr zu und zog sie etwas von den Elfen weg. Flüsternd erklärte er ihr: „Es geht zwar bei diesem Streich darum, den Älteren eine Lektion zu erteilen, aber weit mehr Respekt verdienen wir uns, wenn wir zugleich beweisen, dass wir besser sind als sie, und so etwas wie Hausehre und Zusammenhalt dennoch groß schreiben. Glaub mir, nach dem heutigen Abend werden die nächsten Tage die Hölle sein. Denn alle werden auf uns sauer sein, weil wir ihnen das Festmahl verdorben haben. Also sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass wir wenigstens von den anderen Gryffindors Rückendeckung bekommen. Deshalb werden wir im Turm nicht nur ein Festessen für uns, sondern auch für die anderen vorbereiten. Mal sehen, vielleicht können wir sie ja sogar davon überzeugen, ob des gelungenen Scherzes ein paar der Strafarbeiten, die uns erwarten, zu übernehmen."  
Das leuchtete Imogen ein, die sich zwar wunderte, wieso Albus das nicht schon vorher zur Sprache gebracht hatte, aber der Antwort, dass dann Timothy bestimmt darauf bestanden hätte, zumindest seinen Cousin Ulric vom Festmahl auszuschließen, und sie das nicht machen könnten, konnte sie nur zustimmen. Gemeinsam überzeugten sie die Hauselfen ihnen ein Festessen für 50 Leute zu überlassen.  
Sorgsam verstauten sie das Essen in zwei große Säcke. „Wie gut, dass wir das Ganze nicht tragen müssen, sondern schweben lassen können. Trotzdem, wird es nicht auffallen, wenn wir mit zwei solchen Säcken durch die Gänge schleichen?", gab Imogen zu bedenken.  
„Daran hab ich schon gedacht", und Albus zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu. Das ganze bereitete ihm einen Riesenspaß. Dann holte er unter seinem Umhang etwas silbrig Glänzendes hervor. „Ein Tarnumhang", sagte er ehrfürchtig. „Ich hab ihn von meinem Cousin Wulfric. Kam gestern mit einer Eule, gerade rechtzeitig. Leider muss ich ihm den Umhang nach der Aktion wieder zurückgeben."  
Fasziniert sah Imogen zu, wie die beiden Säcke unter dem Umhang verschwanden und sofort unsichtbar wurden.  
„Also dann... Wingardium leviosa!"  
Imogen hatte es Albus gleich getan und gemeinsam machten sie sich daran ihre schwebende Beute in den Gryffindor-Turm zu bringen. Sie hatten Glück, der Aufenthaltsraum war leer, die anderen Mitschüler waren offenbar schon zum Festmahl in die Große Halle gegangen.   
„Jetzt aber schnell!" Und sie hasteten wieder hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo sie auf Delphine und Alnath stießen.  
„Und?"   
„Wir sind so gut wie fertig", meinte Alnath grinsend. „Es ist nur noch diese Rüstung. Und sobald wir diese mit dem Färbezauber belegt haben, aktiviert sich auch der Zauber in den anderen Rüstungen."  
Eine der großen Rüstungen am Eingang klapperte verdächtig.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Albus mit einer Spur Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
„Drogo Knox", erklärte Delphine kampfeslustig. „Er hat uns im südlichen Flur im zweiten Stock beobachtet und ist uns hinterher geschlichen. Zweifellos um herauszukriegen, was wir vorhaben, um uns dann im richtigen Moment zu ‚erwischen'. Wäre ihm auch fast gelungen, hätten wir nicht unerwartete Hilfe bekommen."   
„Hilfe? Von wem?", fragte Imogen neugierig.  
„Von Charles Stanham, aus der Vierten. Sagte, er wäre schon gespannt, was wir wohl vorhätten, und sicher, dass es ein großer Spaß würde", erklärte Alnath.  
„Ich kann es kaum glauben. Sicher, Charles ist ein Scherzbold par Excellenze, aber..." Imogen war regelrecht fassungslos ob der unerwarteten Unterstützung.  
„Stimmt... Wie dem auch sei, just in dem Moment, als Drogo uns bei Professor Forsythe anschwärzen wollte, kam Charles, der uns offenbar auch beobachtet hat, hinter einer Säule hervor und hat ihn mit einem Silencio-Zauber belegt", erzählte Delphine.  
„Tja, und weil wir einen stummen Drogo ja nicht so einfach in der Halle herumlaufen lassen konnten, haben wir ihn in eine der Rüstungen gesteckt und Charles hat uns geholfen sie magisch zu verschließen." Alnath grinste. „Da fällt mir etwas ein... wäre schön, wenn wir uns bei Charles revanchieren könnten. Habt ihr genug Essen besorgt, damit wir ihm etwas abgeben können?", fragte er Albus und Imogen.  
Albus winkte fröhlich ab. „Haben wir, haben wir..."  
„Dann fehlen jetzt nur noch Ivar, Timothy und Florence." Ungeduldig schaute Imogen in Richtung der Tür zur Großen Halle, ob ihr Bruder nicht bald erscheinen würde.  
Endlich tauchten die drei fehlenden Mitglieder des Ordens des gegrillte Truthahns auf.   
„Alles fertig", keuchte Ivar ein wenig atemlos. „Die Tische sind präpariert, sogar der Lehrertisch..."  
„Was?", unterbrach Alnath fassungslos und starrte seine Freunde an. „Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Den Lehrertisch?"  
„Reg dich nicht so auf", erwiderte Timothy mit gespielter Gelassenheit. „Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn einzig der Lehrertisch verschont geblieben wäre. Außerdem, was ist schon dabei? Ich bin mir sicher, die Lehrer können sich in ihrem Quartier jederzeit etwas zu Essen von einem der Hauselfen bringen lassen."  
Das mochte zwar zu einem gewissen Grad einleuchtend sein, dennoch sah Alnath aus, als würde er am liebsten seinem Kameraden dafür an die Gurgel gehen.  
„Nicht!", hielt ihn Albus zurück. „Das bringt jetzt nichts. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, wir können es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und in einem Punkt muss ich Timothy zustimmen, die Lehrer werden schon nicht verhungern. Außerdem haben wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr, uns mit derlei Streitereien aufzuhalten."  
Tatsächlich konnten sie hören, wie sich der Direktor in der Großen Halle anschickte, das Festmahl zu eröffnen.  
„Verehrte Lehrer, geschätzte Schüler..."  
„Verehrte Mitglieder...", und Albus verbeugte sich mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen vor seinen Klassenkameraden. „Wenn ich bitten darf..."  
Delphine und Alnath gingen hinüber zu der letzten Ritterrüstung, und gleich darauf schillerten alle Rüstungen im herrlichsten Rosa, das man sich denken konnte.  
Derweil hatten die übrigen fünf an der Tür zur Großen Halle Stellung bezogen. Ein synchron ausgerufenes „Nox Fackeln!" brachte sämtliche Fackeln an den Wänden zum Verlöschen, so dass die Halle in ein unheimliches Dunkel getaucht wurde, in dem einzig die Glubschaugen, die Florence und Ivar in den Kürbissen platziert hatten, leuchteten.  
Entsetztes Kreischen war aus allen Richtungen zu hören, während die Lehrer versuchten eine Panik unter den Schülern zu verhindern. Erst ein donnerndes „Lumos" von Magnus Peyote brachte Licht und Ruhe in den Saal.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah der Professor zu dem Kürbis, der dem Lehrertisch am nächsten stand, ehe er ohne weitere Worte erklärte: „Lasst das Festmahl beginnen..."  
Auch hier ließ der Schock nicht lange auf sich warten, denn der Schimmeltrank zeigte seine ganze Wirkung.   
Derweil hatten die sieben Gryffindor-Erstklässler den Tumult genutzt, um das Weite zu suchen, nicht jedoch, ohne am Ausgang der Großen Halle noch ein letztes Gruselwerk zu hinterlassen: Einen Grabstein, davor eine Schicht Erde, gerade hoch genug um ein frisches Grab darzustellen. Auf dem Stein stand zu lesen: „Hier ruht die alte Hackordnung. Gestorben am 31. Oktober 1855." Und verbunden war das ganze mit einem dünnen, reißfesten Faden, der dafür sorgte, dass, wer auch immer über den Faden stolperte, eine knöcherne Hand aus der Erde hervorschnellen ließ.

„Ich wüsste gerne, wem wir das hier zu verdanken haben", grollte mehr als ein Schüler missmutig, als sich die Schülerschaft daran machte, die Große Halle zu verlassen.  
Nachdem klar geworden war, dass das Festmahl wohl Opfer eines Halloweenscherzes geworden war, hatte Professor Peyote kurzerhand das Fest für beendet erklärt und alle Schüler aufgefordert, sich in ihre Häuser zu begeben. Dort würden die jeweiligen Hauslehrer dafür sorgen, dass zumindest kein Schüler an diesem Abend hungrig zu Bett gehen musste.  
„Ich weiß es", murmelte Ulric düster, „und glaub mir, das wird ihnen noch leid tun."   
Vom Eingang der Halle her tönten erschreckte Schreie, wann immer jemand über die Schnur am Grab stolperte. Aber auch ein belustigtes „Ist das wirklich Drogo Knox, der da in der Ritterrüstung steckt?" und ein „Süß! Soviel Modebewusstsein hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut..." war zu hören.  
„Wer meinst du war es?", fragte einer seiner Freunde den Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler.  
„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass an unserem Tisch gleich sieben Schüler fehlten? Die ganze erste Klasse..."  
„Die kleinen Zauberkröten sollen das gewesen sein?" Halb empört, aber auch halb beeindruckt sahen seine Klassenkameraden Ulric an.  
Charles Stanham, der nicht weit entfernt war, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er war zwar auch ein wenig verärgert über das verdorbene Festessen, aber was die Kleinen auf die Beine gestellt hatten, war schon beachtlich.  
Brodelnd vor kaum unterdrückter Wut stiegen die Gryffindor-Schüler hinauf zu ihrem Turm. Doch als sie dem Porträt der fetten Dame das Passwort nannten, verweigerte diese ihnen den Zutritt. „Falsches Passwort", gab sie zur Antwort.  
Ein falsches Passwort? Wie konnte das sein? Die Vertrauensschüler drängten nach vorne. „Die Erstklässler", sagte Ulric nur grimmig. „Die kleinen Ratten müssen das Passwort geändert haben."  
„Aber wie sollen sie das fertig gebracht haben?", fragte Sapphire.  
„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall sollte wohl jemand Professor Mage Bescheid sagen."  
„Warte noch einen Moment", rief da Ulric, der am Rahmen des Porträts einen Notizzettel entdeckt hatte. Darauf waren sieben merkwürdige Zeichen geschrieben. „Ich kenne diese Zeichen. Ein Code. Eine Art Familiengeheimschrift. Ganz klar, die Notiz stammt von meinem widerlichen kleinen Cousin Timothy."  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Ulric die Nachricht entziffert hatte. Sie bestand aus einem einzigen Wort: Respekt. Sollte das etwa das neue Passwort sein? Zögernd probierte Ulric das Wort aus, und anstandslos schwang das Porträt zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei.  
Der Anblick, der sich den versammelten Gryffindors bot, verschlug ihnen förmlich die Sprache. Im hellerleuchteten Gemeinschaftsraum standen grinsend die sieben Erstklässler, und hinter ihnen aufgebaut, war ein Festmahl, ausreichend für den ganzen Turm, zu sehen.  
„Respekt", zischte Ulric, als er seines Cousins gewahr wurde, doch es klang keineswegs anerkennend. „Ich werd dir Respekt beibringen." Und er wollte sich auf Timothy stürzen.  
Doch Albus kam ihm zuvor und vertrat ihm den Weg.   
„Im Gegenteil", sagte er ruhig. Gemeinsam mit Alnath und Ivar drängte er Ulric aus dem Porträtloch hinaus und stellte sich dann in den Eingang. Mit lauter, klarer Stimme richtete er das Wort an seine Mitschüler. „Diese ganze Aktion heute, von den modisch äußerst missglückten Ritterrüstungen bis hin zu dem verschimmelten Festessen, diente dazu euch Respekt zu lehren. Respekt uns Erstklässlern gegenüber. Wir mögen zwar die Jüngsten in dieser Schule sein und somit vermutlich in der natürlichen Rangordnung ganz unten stehen, aber mangelndes Alter und noch fehlendes Wissen – eine Tatsache, für die wir nichts können, die zu beheben wir uns aber an jedem Tag bemühen – ist noch lange kein Grund, uns so respektlos zu behandeln, wie ihr es in den vergangenen zwei Monaten getan habt. Alles, was wir wollen, ist ein klein wenig Achtung. Eine kleine Nische im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein klein wenig Anerkennung und Zusammenhalt, damit wir eines Tages zu Zauberern und Hexen heranreifen, auf die diese Schule stolz sein kann, und nicht zu herrschsüchtigen, grausamen Menschen werden, die vor höheren kriechen und die niederen ducken. Und um zu beweisen, dass wir wissen, was die Begriffe Zusammenhalt und Hausehre bedeuten, laden wir euch zu einem Halloween-Festessen ein, das zu organisieren wir so frei waren." Damit trat Albus durch das Porträtloch zurück, doch ehe er den Durchgang ganz freigab, wandte er sich noch einmal zu den versammelten Schülern um. „Und ach ja, um zu zeigen, dass auch ihr etwas auf Zusammenhalt und Hausehre haltet, wäre es schön, wenn ihr uns in den nächsten Tagen zumindest mental den Rücken stärkt, denn ich glaube kaum, dass die anderen, die ja kein Festessen bekommen werden, uns so schnell verzeihen." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung ließ Albus nun endgültig die übrigen Gryffindor-Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Charles Stanham war einer der ersten, der zu dem versammelten Orden des gegrillten Truthahns hinüber ging. „Nicht schlecht! Das muss man euch lassen. Eine tolle Aktion", sagte er anerkennend. „Also, meinen Respekt habt ihr euch damit wirklich verdient. Und in Zukunft könnt ihr auf meine Unterstützung bauen..." Er lachte. „Ich wünschte, mir wäre etwas Ähnliches in meinem ersten Jahr eingefallen. Ich glaube, es gab keinen Abend, wo ich nicht in einem See aus Tinte auf meinem Kopfkissen eingeschlafen bin und manch schwarzen Fleck am nächsten Morgen auf der Stirn hatte."  
In diesem Moment betrat Professor Arthur Mage, Lehrer für Zauberkunst und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, der das Ersatzabendessen für seine Schüler in die Wege leiten wollte, die Szene. Als die sieben Mitglieder des Ordens ihn sahen, sanken ihre Schultern ein wenig nach unten und das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern verblasste.   
„Äh", sagte Alnath zu Charles, „was die Unterstützung betrifft – du hättest nicht zufällig Lust ein paar von unseren Strafarbeiten zu übernehmen, die wir jetzt bestimmt kriegen?" Er warf dem älteren Schüler einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zu, doch ehe Charles etwas erwidern konnte, wurde Alnath schon von Albus mit nach vorne gezogen. Die anderen fünf Erstklässler folgten ihnen. Schließlich hatten sie gemeinsam den Streich ausgeheckt und durchgeführt, also würden sie jetzt auch gemeinsam dafür gerade stehen.  
„Professor", grüßte Albus seinen Hauslehrer, wobei seine Stimme nur ein ganz klein wenig zitterte. „Falls Sie sich fragen, was das zu bedeuten hat und wer dafür verantwortlich ist, so möchten wir Sieben uns schuldig bekennen."  
Professor Mage musterte die sieben Schüler vor ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Mitkommen!" Er wandte sich um und schritt mit wehendem Umhang den Gang entlang. Albus, Imogen, Timothy, Florence, Alnath, Delphine und Ivar seufzten, beeilten sich dann aber dem Lehrer hinterher zu laufen.

„So, meine Damen und Herren, Sie sind also für das verdorbene Halloween-Fest verantwortlich?" Magnus Peyote musterte die sieben Schuldigen, die vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgereiht standen.  
Albus, der den Direktor aufmerksam gemustert hatte – angefangen bei den stacheligen, grauen Haaren, die an diesem Abend noch stacheliger aussahen, zu den warm dreinblickenden Augen, bis hin zu der harten Linie um den Mund, von der er nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie nicht eher daher rührte, dass der Schulleiter versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken –, besann sich darauf, dass eine der ersten Tugenden von Gryffindor Mut war, und erwiderte: „Sir, für die Streiche, den Schimmeltrank, die leuchtenden Augen, die farblich verschandelten Rüstungen und auch für das Grab sind wir verantwortlich. Doch ich bin nicht der Ansicht, dass dadurch das Fest verdorben wurde. Es wurde allenfalls verändert, so dass es nicht mehr dem üblichen Halloween-Fest entsprach."  
Professor Mage, der die sieben Schüler bislang nur streng beobachtet hatte, war schockiert. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet ein Erstklässler, noch dazu ein so hervorragender Schüler wie Albus Dumbledore, es wagen würde dem Schulleiter auf diese Art zu widersprechen.  
Auch Magnus Peyote schien verblüfft ob dieser Antwort, doch gespannt, wie weit der Mut diesen jungen Gryffindor tragen würde, fuhr er in seiner Befragung fort. „Nicht der Ansicht, soso... Was hatte eigentlich die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein zu bedeuten?"  
Wiederum war es Albus, der dem Professor antwortete. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihnen als Schulleiter, kaum etwas innerhalb dieser Mauern entgeht. Folglich dürfte es Ihnen nicht neu sein, dass die Älteren die Jüngeren unterdrücken, und somit die Erstklässler als Jüngste besonders darunter zu leiden haben. Vielleicht war es schon während Ihrer eigenen Schulzeit nicht viel anders. So wird uns, um Ihnen ein Beispiel zu nennen, von den Ältern der Aufenthalt im Gemeinschaftsraum untersagt. Was mich zu der Frage bringt, wie ein Raum diesen Namen ‚Gemeinschaftsraum' verdienen kann, wenn es keine Gemeinschaft gibt? Wir", er deutete auf seine Mitschüler und sich, „haben erkannt, dass nur wir etwas daran ändern können, da die Älteren gewiss nicht von sich aus auf die Idee kommen, an dieser althergebrachten Hackordnung etwas zu ändern."  
„Und da dachtet Sie sich ‚sabotieren wir das Halloween-Fest, dann wird alles anders'?", fragte Professor Peyote mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Nicht sabotieren, Sir. Wir wollten Aufmerksamkeit erlangen."  
„Das ist Ihnen gelungen", unterbrach Professor Mage, aber Albus achtete nicht auf diesen Einwurf, sondern fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
„Uns wurde klar, dass man uns unter anderem deshalb nicht respektierte, weil man glaubte, dass wir zu nichts Größerem fähig wären. Also galt es zu beweisen, dass man auch Erstklässler nicht unterschätzen sollte. Und am wirkungsvollsten ließ sich das am Halloween-Fest demonstrieren." Entschlossen sah er den Direktor an.  
„Und glauben Sie, ihre Aktion hat ihnen den gewünschten Erfolg eingebracht? Das von nun an alles anders wird?" Die Stimme des Schulleiters hatte ein wenig an Schärfe gewonnen.  
„Nein, Sir, das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass sich von heute auf morgen alles ändern wird. Aber ich denke, die anderen Klassen haben am heutigen Abend gemerkt, dass man besser nicht leichtfertig über uns hinweg sieht." In Albus Augen hatte sich eine Spur Trotz geschlichen, aber es war ihm mit seiner Antwort bitterernst.   
„Haben Sie sonst noch etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?" Offenbar war der Professor bereit das Urteil zu verkünden.   
Albus warf seinen Leidensgenossen noch rasch einen Blick zu, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Außer vielleicht, dass wir, zumindest im eigentlichen Sinn, keine Schulregel gebrochen haben."   
Darauf schwieg Magnus Peyote für einen Moment, ehe er jeden einzelnen der vor ihm stehenden Schüler fest ins Auge fasste. „Also schön, meine Damen und Herren. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Zeit für Veränderungen wirklich schon gekommen ist, aber ich kann auf keinen Fall die von Ihnen gewählte Methode diese Veränderungen herbeizuführen gutheißen. Darum werden ihrem Haus, angesichts ihrer heutigen Verfehlungen am Gemeinschaftssinn, dem eine neue Bedeutung zu geben Sie sich aufgeschwungen haben, und der Erwartungen, die Sie heute Abend enttäuscht haben, für jeden von Ihnen 15 Punkte abgezogen. Des Weiteren werden Sie in den nächsten drei Wochen jeden Abend eine Stunde nachsitzen. Sie werden Nährschlamm für die Gewächshäuser aus dem See schaufeln, die Bücher in der Bibliothek abstauben, die Trophäen im Pokalzimmer polieren, die Zaubertrankvorräte archivieren, die Eulerei ausmisten, das Quidditch-Feld von Unkraut und Laub befreien, und die Rahmen eines jeden Bildes im Schloss, das frei zugänglich ist, reinigen. Und, meine Damen und Herren, sollten Sie für das Weihnachtsfest ähnliche Pläne wie für Halloween hegen, seien Sie versichert, dass Sie dann bei weitem nicht so glimpflich davon kommen wie heute." Mit einem letzten strengen Blick entließ der Direktor die sieben Erstklässler.

Bedrückt schlichen die Mitglieder des Ordens des gegrillten Truthahns zurück in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. 105 Hauspunkte und drei Wochen lang Strafarbeiten...  
„Kopf hoch, Leute", versuchte Albus seine Kameraden aufzumuntern. „Wir wussten, dass wir nicht ungeschoren davon kommen würden. Und nach der Reaktion unserer lieben Mitschüler vorhin dürfte es das wert gewesen sein."   
„Aber noch wissen wir nicht, ob wir mit unserer Aktion wirklich den gewünschten Erfolg hatten", sagte Florence leicht zweifelnd.  
„Nun ja, einen haben wir zumindest überzeugt: Charles Stanham." Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich wieder auf Alnaths Gesicht.  
„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht der Einzige ist", erwiderte Albus überzeugt.  
„Nur schade, dass wir es meinem Cousin nicht heimzahlen konnten." Irgendwie ärgerte sich Timothy, dass sein Vetter so ungeschoren davonkommen sollte.  
„Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend." Vergnügt zwinkernd zog Albus eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. „Mit freundlichen Grüßen von Haus zu Haus." Und er reichte Timothy das Fläschchen.  
„Was ist das?", fragte dieser neugierig.  
„Ein äußerst wirksames Haarfärbemittel. Das Rezept stand auf der Rückseite von dem Schimmeltrank. Ich habe mir gedacht, ein schickes Slytherin-Grün würde Ulric bestimmt gut stehen..."

Fin.


End file.
